A Saiyan With Magic
by Just Mione
Summary: Harry Potter and DBZ. Gohan gets a letter to go to Hogwarts a few weeks after the Cell Games. He meets Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Videl at his new school. It follows him through the 7 years there.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

A Saiyan With Magic

Chapter 1. The Letter

"Oh Goku!" Chi Chi cried on her husband's shoulder. Goku was holding a one year old Gohan in his arm as he hugged his wife.

"Chi Chi what's wrong?"

"I went over to Godric's Hollow to wish Lily and James a Happy Halloween and well when I got there..." she sobbed loudly, "Oh Goku!"

"Chi, what's wrong?" He asked rubbing her back lightly.

"They..." she cried as she took Gohan from Goku's arms and put him in his crib.

Goku sat down on the couch as she put Gohan down and then she came over to the couch. Chi Chi sat down on Goku's lap and held him as she cried. "Chi, what…?"

"Goku they knew that..." she cried harder on his shoulder.

"That they were marked for death but they did get protection thing with the secret keeper and stuff." Goku said knowledgeably.

"Yeah, that's the thing, Sirius sold them to Voldemort!"

"He would never do that!"

"He did Goku, he did!"

"You mean Lilly, James, and their son, are," he gulped, "dead?"

"No Lily and James are. Hagrid took their son to Lily's sister's house under Dumbledore's orders." Chi Chi said wiping tears from her face, "I offered to take him but he had his orders." She started to cry harder again and she held on to Goku tightly.

"Chi shh… it's okay relax sweetie we can get the dragon balls and bring them back."

"No we can't. They said if they die they don't want to come back until their son understands why they died."

"But to grow up without parents."

"I don't understand why they said that by they said it and it's in their will, so we can't do anything about that."

"Chi Chi I got to go talk to Sirius then. I cannot believe he did this. They were best friends."

"I'll see you later then." She kissed his cheek and he got up to leave

"Yeah, later. I'll be back. Love you."

"Me too, don't get hurt!"

"I won't, relax, I'll be fine." With that, Goku left the house.

It was a week after the cell games, Goku was dead, Chi Chi was pregnant with Goten, and Gohan was training harder than ever. He was in the front yard training, when it all happened.

"Gohan you have mail!" Chi Chi screamed when a letter fell out of the sky.

"What? I never get mail." Gohan said to himself as he flew back to his house. When he got there, Chi Chi handed him an envelope. "Thank you mom."

"You're welcome Gohan." Chi Chi said as Gohan ripped open the envelope to find a letter. He read the letter to himself then showed it to Chi Chi. This is what the letter said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Son

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

"Mom can I please go? Please?" Gohan asked with puppy dog eyes.

"If it makes you happy. You have been so upset lately. I will live at Capsule Corps for awhile, I could help Bulma take care of Trunks." She sighed after thinking about it for a while.

"Mom I need to get all this stuff on the list. Do you have any of it?" Gohan asked as he handed Chi Chi the list. He always knew that his mother went to Hogwarts and kept everything. This is what it said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Uniform First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Gochawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Albert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"I have most of it. Come up to the attic I want to show you some thing." Chi Chi said after reading over the list then starting to walk up to the attic when she got there she opened the door, "Gohan do you see the trunk in the corner with C.O. on it?"

"Yes, do you want me to open it?" he got a nod in response, "Wow! You have most of it! Cool! Even the book of spells."

"Yes and your father's is in the... that pile of ash over there." Chi Chi said pointing to a pile of ash and papers, "along with his other books."

"Oh. Ok, Mom." Gohan said glumly as he held the book in his hands.

"I am going to go downstairs to make dinner and call Bulma." Chi Chi said. "And come downstairs in a minute or two. Ok?"

"Yes Mom." He agreed and Chi Chi walked down stairs and called Bulma.

"Oh Bulma, we have to go shopping!" Chi Chi said as soon as she heard the phone pick up.

"Why?" Bulma yawned out.

"Gohan got his letter. I wasn't sure if he was going to or not but he did. We need to get a wand, his robes, and his books."

"Ok let's meet here at Capsule Corps tomorrow morning at..." Bulma said but was taking a while on the time

"I thought you were the genius. Let's meet at 7:00 am, England time. I have to go. I have a hungry saiyan waiting for me."

"Bye. Remember I have one too but in the Gravity Room, training again. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ok that chapter was very short but the point got across right? I hope that everyone like it and will continue reading this story of mine. I had this up years ago but now I'm reworking the story to make it feel like my writing and not something that was forced out like an essay or something. **Oh and you can find me on facebook, just click on the homepage link on my profile! I'll update story info and have polls on there. ** Thank you!

Just Mione


	2. Shopping With Mom and Bulma

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

A Saiyan With Magic

Chapter 2 Shopping With Mom and Bulma...Dende you are Dead...maybe

Gohan and Chi Chi had just arrived, via the flying nimbus, on the sidewalk out side of Capsule Corps at exactly 7:00 London time. Within a minute or two Bulma walked out of her house screaming at someone.

"VEGETA YOU WILL STAY HERE AND WATCH TRUNKS WHILE I AM GONE! GOODBYE YOU ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS!" Bulma screamed and slammed the door on her way out "Hi! How are you two doing?" She quickly changed her mood.

"I'm fine, a bit tired, but fine." Chi Chi said, "Anyway how are you?"

"Ok. But I have a headache from that...that man."

"WOMAN THE BRAT IS CRYING AGAIN!" Vegeta screamed out the window.

"VEGETA GIVE HIM FOOD YOU BAKA! HE IS HALF SAIYAN YOU KNOW!" Bulma screamed, "Sorry you try living in the same house as him. Ready to go?"

"Yes we are. We need a wand, the books, and his robes." Chi Chi said counting on her fingers.

"Sorry that your majesty," Bulma rolled her eyes, "does not know how to take care of Trunks or himself for that matter." Bulma said referring to Vegeta, "Are we Apparating or Flooing or what?"

"Apparating it's easier." Chi Chi replied and placed a hand on Gohan's arm. "Now Gohan we're going to a place where you'll feel a large group of Ki's in a hidden shopping center in downtown London." Gohan, Chi Chi, and Bulma all disappeared and reappeared in a street full of people in robes and cloaks with magical shops surrounding them.

"Wow!" Gohan said.

"I've got to get some potion ingredients, what me to get his kit?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, could you?" Chi Chi nodded.

"I offered didn't I?" Bulma shook her head.

"True. I'm bringing him to Madam Malkin's." Chi Chi said and Gohan gave her a quizzical look. "It the shop that you're going to get your school robes at."

"Oh do you want me to get his books for him?"

"No. I need to get that book that Goku blew up on me; remember that day?" Bulma just put up a hand to silence Chi Chi.

"Hagrid!" Bulma called waving her extended hand.

"Bulma! Chi Chi!" The giant man said hugging them; he had a young boy with black hair and glasses following him.

"Hagrid, I can't breathe." Chi Chi gasped and Hagrid released both women. "What are you doing here? I'd expect you to be in the Leaky Cauldron."

"I'm taking young Harry here to get his school things." Hagrid said tapping the boy with glasses on the back and almost knocked him over.

"Lilly and James' son?" Bulma asked tears in her eyes as Hagrid nodded. Bulma and Chi Chi flung their arms around Harry's shoulders while Harry stood there looking scared.

"Mom, Bulma what's wrong?" Gohan asked when they had let Harry go.

"Oh, Gohan I'll explain later." Chi Chi put an arm around her son's shoulder.

The adults started talking as Gohan introduced himself to Harry.

"Hi my name's Son Gohan." He put his hand out, "I'm sorry about them they're crazy."

"Harry Potter." He shook Gohan's hand, "nice to meet you."

"You too." Gohan smiled warmly, "are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah." Harry said, suddenly struck with a thought. "Hagrid, how am I going to pay for all this I haven't any money?"

"Yes you do it's in the wizarding bank Gringotts. Bulma, Chi Chi can you…?"

"Give me his key." Bulma said holding her hands out as Hagrid started to unload his pockets which were full of dog cookies, feathers, keys, and any thing imaginable, finally he found a small shiny key.

"Here Harry just say that you would like to make a withdrawal." Hagrid handed the key to Harry.

"Ok." Harry took the key.

"Oh this is Chi Chi and Bulma." Hagrid pointed at the women respectively. "Oh I do have to go to Gringotts gotta do something for Dumbledore." He said proudly. "Best place to keep something safe, Gringotts."

"Hagrid, Hogwarts is safer. Vol… sorry, You-Know-Who is scared of Dumbledore." Chi Chi said as the group walked down the cobblestone street towards a large marble building.

"Yeah your right." Bulma agreed. "Chi I've gotta go to the apothecary I'll get their kits." Chi Chi nodded as she walked up the staircase to the bank.

Upon entering the bank, they all went to a teller and were each directed to the carts that would take them down to the vaults. Everybody got what they needed and left the bank.

"Hagrid, go to the Leaky Cauldron and get your pick-me-up." Chi Chi smiled, "Gohan, Harry lets go gets the two of you your robes."

They walked down the street and over to the robe shop. Madam Malkin's was an interesting place with a lot happening at once, sewing, running, talking, and waiting. Harry and Gohan were sitting on a bench when a blonde boy started talking to them.

"Hello." Said a boy with greasy blonde hair pulled back, "The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Hello." They both said.

"Do you know what house you will be in?" Malfoy asked, "I know I will be in Slytherin my whole family was in it."

"No idea." Gohan asked.

"No. I don't know." Harry said.

"Do either of you play Quidditch?"

"No." They both said shaking their heads.

"We're ready for you now, boys."

She pinned their robes to the right lengths and then sewed them for the boys. Eventually they were making their way out side. Once out side they saw Chi Chi standing there with ice cream, one for each of the boys.

"Thank you." The boys chimed.

"Your welcome boys. Let's go get the two of you your wands." Chi Chi said bringing them over to a store called Ollivander's. "Harry you go in by yourself, I'll wait out here with Gohan." Harry went inside. "Getting a wand is really personal." She explained to her son.

"Oh. Mom, can Harry stay at our house. He told me that his family is mean to him, and it would be just until school starts." He said in a rush.

"Sure, his parents and your father and I were all friends, until they died. So it would be no problem having him but do you think his family would have a problem with it?"

"Not from the way he's treated."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah, he told me he sleeps in a cupboard under the stairs."

Chi Chi gasped in surprise, "Oh my." She thought about that Halloween night and quickly changed the subject. "Gohan, I'm going to go over to the bookstore it's called Flourish and Blotts." Chi Chi said as she turned around to see Hagrid holding a snowy owl. "Hagrid, I'm going to the bookstore, Harry's getting his wand, and can you please send Gohan in when Harry leaves?"

"Sure thing. I'll send Harry over to you when he's done." Hagrid said and not a minute later Harry left the shop and Gohan went in.

"Need a wand eh?" Ollivander asked.

"Yes I do." Gohan said.

"Try this one Maple, dragon heart string good wand. Give it a wave." Ollivander said while giving Gohan a wand.

Gohan gave it a wave and he cried, "Nothing happened!"

"Try this one Cherry wood, phoenix tail feather, and unicorn hair." Ollivander said exchanging the wands.

Gohan gave it a wave and exclaimed, "I didn't work!"

"Here Black wood, unicorn hair, phoenix tail feather, and dragon heart string. Very good wand if you can handle it." Ollivander said exchanging the wands.

Gohan gave it a wave and a bright blue and orange fire work came out of it, "Yes it works."

"Perfect!" Ollivander said.

"Well, thank you sir." Gohan said as he paid Mr. Ollivander and he walked out of the shop to see Hagrid standing there. Hagrid showed him to the bookstore and they found his mother, Harry, and Bulma. Hagrid went to help Harry lug a stack of books over to Gohan but Gohan hurried over to Harry and took the books from him.

"Gohan I feel you should read this book, Hogwarts, A History. And also can you find a book called How to Raise Magically Talented Children?" Chi Chi said as Bulma was helping Harry with his books.

Gohan was franticly looking for the book him mom asked him to get he was tossing the books around him, a girl about 11 with long black hair pulled into two low pigtails and bright blue eyes wearing shorts, and an over sized white T-shirt came over to Gohan.

"Watch out! Ouch that hurt you little kid!" the girl yelled after a book hit her leg.

"Sorry. I was looking for a book for my mom. Hi my name is Gohan." Gohan said as he stood up, "and I am not that little." Seeing as he was taller then her.

"Hi my name is Videl, Videl Satan." Videl said proudly. "What book are you looking for?"

"How to Raise Magically Talented Children. Why did you ask?"

"So I can help you find it. And so I can get away form my dad. He is a 'muggle'." Videl explained, "And why that book?"

"Oh thanks." Gohan said, "I don't know, she just wants it."

"Gohan did you find your mom's book yet?" Bulma asked as she came over, with Harry, "Oh who is this? Chi Chi come quick you have to see this!"

"Coming!" Chi Chi said as she ran over, "Who is this!"

"Mom, Bulma this is Videl, Videl this is my mom Chi Chi Son and my godmother Bulma Briefs."

"Sweat pea where are you?" Hercule asked frantically.

"Over here Dad." Videl said through clenched teeth. "Just to let you know he is a 'muggle'." And with that, Hercule walked over.

"Sweat pea do you have all your books?" He asked when he came over to them.

"Not yet, Dad. I would like you to meet Gohan, his mother Chi Chi Son, and Bulma Briefs. This is my dad, the world champ." Videl said.

"We already met." Gohan spat out.

"SON GOHAN RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" Chi Chi said.

"But Mom, he is the 'world champion'. Cell Games. He took my credit for defeating Cell." Gohan whispered into Chi Chi's ear while nursing his newly formed lump on his head from her frying pan.

"Nice to meet you." Chi Chi said with venom in her voice.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too 'humph'." Bulma said, "Now where is that book?"

"What book are you looking for?" An employee of the bookstore asked when he heard Bulma's question.

"I am actually looking for it. It is called How to Raise Magically Talented Children." Chi Chi said, "Gohan go pay for your books here is some money." and she heard a muffled thanks when she gave him the money.

"Are you sure you can carry all those books? The stack is as tall as you." Videl asked.

"Yeah." Gohan said, "It's light." He said then shuffled the books into one hand to show how light is was and walked up to the desk to pay then came back in a minute or so, "Mom I want to go home now."

"Bulma we have to go. We've got to get Harry situated back at my house." Chi Chi explained.

"Ok let's go." Bulma said relief showing in her voice. They all walked off saying a 'Good bye.' or in Gohan and Harry's case 'See you at Hogwarts.'

Over the next few weeks the two boys spent time reading/looking over their textbooks, playing in the woods and just having fun together. Harry was allowed to have as much food as he wanted at mealtimes, he was also surprised at Gohan's black hole of a stomach, but he quickly got used to it.

Gohan was glad he made a new friend that was his age for once. One day Gohan wanted to let Harry meet Icarus. So the boys ventured out into the forest.

"ICARUS!" Gohan called into thin air when the boys had walked into the forest.

"What are we doing?" Harry stared open mouthed at the sky.

"Just watch." Gohan said as there was a purple dot coming closer to them from the sky.

"What's that?" Harry asked as the dot kept getting closer. The purple dragon landed on the ground next to Gohan.

"This, Harry, is Icarus, he is my pet dragon." Gohan moved aside so that Harry could touch him, "He's friendly you can touch him if you want."

"…ok." Harry reached out a tentative hand and touched the dragon on its scaly head

"I think he likes you, Harry." Gohan said as the dragon nuzzled Harry's hand

Overall they had a good time at Gohan's house but they couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts on September first.

A little longer then the last chapter, I hope every one liked it. If you don't know, baka is idiot in Japanese. Bulma was just calling the Saiyan prince an idiot. **Just as a reminder you can find me on Facebook just go to the homepage link on my profile! On the facebook page, I will have polls and story updates.** Thanks! I'll update soon!

Just Mione


	3. The Trip on The Train

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

A Saiyan With Magic

Chapter 3. The Trip on The Train

Gohan, Chi Chi, and Harry apparated to Capsule Corps to meet Bulma so that they could apparate to London. Harry and Gohan were waiting for Chi Chi and Bulma while the women talked.

"You have his gift right?" Chi Chi whispered in Bulma's ear.

"Yeah, I have it all don't worry about it." Bulma whispered back.

"What gift?" Gohan asked he heard them because of his saiyan hearing.

"Umm..." Bulma stuttered.

"Since Bulma won't see you on your birthday, she has your gift with her."

Eventually and with a lot of jostling of packages, they all apparated an ally behind a train station in London where the boys were going to take the train to school.

"Now where do we have to go?" Gohan asked as he followed Bulma and Chi Chi.

"Platforms 9 and 10. Here are your tickets." Chi Chi said as she handed the boys their train tickets.

"9 and 3/4 !" Gohan asked confused, "Bulma it is impossible, _scientifically _impossible, the numbers go from one to ten! There is no 9 and ¾."

"Normally it would be impossible but..." Bulma started to say as she turned towards Chi Chi who was crying, "Chi Chi don't cry. Are those tears of joy? I really hope so. Goku would hate it if he saw you crying."

"I am losing my baby," Chi Chi sobbed out, "Like I lost my Goku." And with that she cried harder with a few tears from Bulma and Gohan looked guilty "Get me a tissue!" she commanded trying to stop crying as they got to platforms 9 and 10 but no 9 and ¾.

"Packed with muggles just like every year." Gohan over heard some one say.

"Mom, Bulma the train is going to leave in five minutes." Gohan said.

"This is your birthday gift. Do not try to put this in a capsule, and do me a favor, don't lose it... or else." Bulma said giving him a box wrapped in wrapping paper that was orange and it had a dark blue ribbon with that same color bow on top.

"Now just run into the wall… Just like the people over there." Chi Chi said pointing toward the person Gohan over heard talking, "Don't worry about breaking it." She added in a whisper.

"Thanks Bulma! Bye Bulma! Bye Mom!" Gohan said then disappeared into the wall.

"Bye Gohan! Bye Harry!"" Bulma and Chi Chi said as Gohan was saying bye.

"Wow! I went in a wall not through it!" Gohan said out loud as Harry came through the wall behind him.

"Yeah but I am going to miss my mom's cooking." Gohan said with a chuckle.

"Yeah me too. Come on lets get seats." They walked in to the train "Here is a good spot." Harry said walking into an empty cabin on the train.

They had just put their luggage on the luggage rack and sat down on their seats when someone knocked on the door to the compartment.

"Can I come in all the other cars are all full?" A tall red haired boy asked.

"Yea no problem." Gohan said.

"Of course." Harry said.

"YOU'RE HARRY POTTER! And you're..." Ron yelled.

"Gohan Son, what's your name?"

"Ron Weasley." Ron said as he sat down.

They were all talking about their family, friends, life, and stuff while eating the candy Harry bought until there was a knock at the door. (Harry bought candy for all of the boys when a woman came by with a candy cart)

"Have any of you seen a toad. Neville lost his." A girl with brown busy hair said after she burst in the door.

"No." Came the reply from the three boys.

A few minutes later they heard another knock at the door a girl with raven black hair and bright blue eyes walked in the room after she heard come in.

"I suggest you get your robes on the train is about to stop." The girl said.

"Thank you." Gohan said politely.

"Oh...Hi Gohan." Videl said with a blush then ran off.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, "She is The World Champion's Daughter !"

"I know I met her in the book shop." Gohan started laughing, "I accidentally threw a book at her. I was looking for a book called How to Raise Magically Talented Children." He got an odd look from Ron, "It was for my mom some thing happened to her other book."

"Oh ok." Ron said, "Now you know two famous people."

"Who and who?" Gohan asked.

"Harry and Videl, Harry is the boy who lived and Videl is the champ's daughter." Ron blurted out.

"Oh yea right." Gohan said with the son grin.

"Who is the gift from?" Harry asked Gohan while pointing at the wrapped box.

"Umm...It's from Bulma." Gohan said looking at the card.

"Well open it. Come on." Ron urged.

"Oh, well, why not it can't hurt." Gohan said then opened the gift and the card spoke aloud in Japanese and Gohan translated it 'Gohan Remember don't put this in a capsule, break it, etc. If you don't know why I gave this gift to you its pretty simple it's so you don't have to use an owl and so your mom and I can talk to you. It runs off magic. FYI capsule inside box it has a note that Vegeta wrote for training...anyway good luck.'

"Training?" Ron asked

"er...yea martial arts I a..."

"Are you any good?" Ron asked

"You could say that." Gohan said digging threw his box with a cell phone in it to the capsule "HA! I got it!" He said then opened the capsule. Two things fell out. One was a picture of the z-team before the Cell Games but after Trunks came back (the picture moved it showed every one powering up to their highest, the saiyans turning Super Saiyan); and the note to train written by Vegeta in perfect handwriting it read: 'Let Gohan train or he will become weak and die.'

"And that is why we all love Vegeta." Gohan muttered. "I am going to change into my robes." Gohan muttered.

"Ok" Harry and Ron said.

Ten minutes later, they finished getting changed into their robes and they walked out of the cabin on the train when it stopped. Then they got off to see a giant standing in front of them.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry and Gohan said when he saw the giant that scared Ron.

Hagrid showed all the first years to the castle on the boats at the dock. When everyone saw the castle they oh and awed at it.

They were brought to the main hall, where there were golden plates on every table. Also there were floating lit candles that illuminated the room against the sky mirroring ceiling. And one weird thing was an old hat that was on a stool, the weirdest thing about it was that it started to sing.

Professor McGonagall stepped toward the first years holding a long roll of parchment and said "When I call your name, you will sit down on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head." Then she started to read off names and the people she called did what they were told to do and the hat yelled the name of the house you were in "...Malfoy, Draco!" and he walked up to the stool and sat down proudly.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled as soon as it touched a strand of his hair.

"Granger, Hermione!" she walked up to the stool and sat down on it then Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed.

"Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall said and as soon as she finished people started to whisper to each other but he got the nerve to sit on the stool and did so he got the hat placed on his head.

"Hmm..." the hat said "Difficult, very difficult...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Satan, Videl!" Professor McGonagall called and she to got whispers too, the minute the hat was placed on her head it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Son, Gohan!" and he walked up to the stool and sat down on it then Professor McGonagall placed the hat oddly on top of his head.

"Hmm..." the hat started to say "Very brave I see, a lot of courage. Very smart, your mothers doing of course." the hat explained then exclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Ron!" Professor McGonagall said and Gohan and Harry crossed their fingers under the table.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Then every one was told to start the feast. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was disgusted by the way Gohan ate, except Harry, but they ate their food anyway. When all the food was gone chatter resumed.

"That was good but not as good as my mom's" Gohan said.

"How do you eat like that?" Ron asked.

"Umm...well you see as I told you guys I am training and I burn it off and training makes me even hungrier." Gohan tried to explain his-er-a saiyan's appetite.

"Oh...ok" Harry said.

"How long do you train? A day?" Ron asked.

"Umm... 24 hours but I don't do it every day."

"What!" Harry and Ron screamed and made Gohan cover his ears.

"Don't you need to sleep?" Ron asked.

"-Er-yea." Gohan said.

After the feast ended Dumbledore told the school the start of term notices 'don't go in the dark forest and the third floor corridor is off limits unless you want to die a horrible death'. With that said every one, all the first years, were shown up to their dormitories and told the password and to watch out for the moving staircases

So all five characters are in the same house. Let the chaos begin. What will happen on the first day at school for Gohan and his friends. Review and tell me how you like this story! **Remember check out the Facebook page, just click the homepage link on my profile!**

Just Mione


	4. First Day

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

A Saiyan With Magic

Chapter 4 First Day

"Good morning Gohan." Harry said, when the warrior he witnessed sneak out of the window last night, woke up.

"Morning." Gohan said yawning, "Ron awake yet?"

"He is in the common room. He was scared of the chanting and weird lights last night." Harry explained.

"Oh." And with that Gohan changed into his robes and went down to the common room to talk to his scared friend named, Ron. "Hey Ron it looks like you saw a gos... like you saw someone die or something."

"You're scary. With the chanting and the lights. Were you trying to kill everyone?"

"Sorry it's all my dream. I am not trying to kill any one, just the evil thing in my dream." Gohan explained.

"Gohan, Ron we have to get to potions class." Harry exclaimed looking at their schedule.

And they walked down to the cold, dark, gloomy dungeons to the potions classroom. As soon as they got there and sat down, a man with black hair and black eyes and wearing long sweeping black robes came bursting into the room, he reminded Gohan of a human version of Vegeta, but his name was Professor Snape. He started class with role call and stopped at Harry and Videl's names to say some thing about celebrities.

After potions they went to lunch with every one in the school going their also. Malfoy had noticed how much Gohan ate and he wanted to challenge him to something, and thought this would be his chance so he made his way to the Gryffindor table with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Son, I bet you 5 sickles that Crabbe and Goyle can out eat you!" Malfoy challenged.

"No, that is just a stupid idea." Gohan said.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stormed away from the table in a huff.

Harry, Ron and Gohan all ate their lunch in peace and quiet. Everyone was told to go to their next class. This for Gohan and the rest of the first year Gryffindors, was their first flying lesson of the year. So Gohan, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Videl went to the yard behind the school where 20 brooms were lined up in two lines of 10 facing each other, they stood to the side of their brooms. As soon as every one stepped up to his or hers boom, Madam Hooch came over to them with her broom over her shoulder.

"Every one put your hand over the boom and say 'up'." Madam Hooch said and every one tried but only Gohan and Harry got the broom on the first try. After every one got the brooms up she started to instruct the kids again, "Now mount your brooms have a firm grip. When I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady rise a few feet, and then come strait down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-three- two-"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before he was instructed to

"Come back boy!" Madam Hooch yelled, but Neville was rising straight up like a ki beam, 12 feet to 20 feet Gohan saw his scared white face look down at the ground, heard him 'eep' in fear, and slip off the broomstick.

WHAM- a thud, a nasty crack, and Neville lay face down on the ground in a heap the broomstick flew its way to the forbidden forest and out of sight. Madam Hooch was leaning over Neville her face as white as his

"Broken wrist," She muttered, "come on boy- it's all right you get up." She turned to the class, "None of you move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You will leave those brooms where they are or you will be out of here before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on dear." Neville, his face tear- streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot then Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up Malfoy!" snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson a Slytherin girl, "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Patil."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching some thing out of the grass "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's Gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy." Harry said quietly then Malfoy smirked.

"How about I leave it some where for Longbottom to find- how about- up a tree." Malfoy said getting on his broom and flying up.

"Give it here!" Harry yelled up to the flying Malfoy

"Come and get it!" Malfoy screamed and Gohan was ready to fly after him but saw Harry grasp his broom and decided to get his.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger, "Madam Hooch told us not to move."

They ignored her, one goal in mind 'Get the ball from Malfoy.' and took off. For Gohan it was perfectly normal to be in the air but not on a broom for Harry it was amazing and then they tuned to a stunned Malfoy.

"Give it here, or I'll knock you off your broom." Gohan called with a nod from Harry.

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy worriedly.

Then Gohan charged at Malfoy, leaning low into the broom so he looked like a javelin followed by Harry. Malfoy some how got out of the way just in the nick time.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save you now, Malfoy!" Harry said.

"Catch it if you can then!" Malfoy shouted to Harry and Gohan while tossing the ball hard into the air towards the castle.

Gohan and Harry saw, as if in slow motion, the ball get thrown. They leaned forward pointing the broom handles toward the ball (which was falling). The next second they were gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball-wind whistling in their ears along with the screams of people watching. They stretched out their hands and they almost had a head on collision. A foot from the ground Harry, caught it just in time to pull his broom straight along with Gohan, and they toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall in hand.

"HARRY POTTER! GOHAN SON!"

Their hearts sank faster than the Titanic. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. They stood up trembling in fear. Professor McGonagall was reminding Gohan of his mother when she was mad.

"Never, in all my time at Hogwarts..." Professor McGonagall almost speechless with shock, "How dare you two, you might have broken your necks..."

"It wasn't their fault."

"Be quiet Miss Patil..."

"But Malfoy..."

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, Son, follow me, now."

They marched behind Professor McGonagall and she stopped out side of a classroom and opened the door.

"Excuse me. Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" immediately Gohan and Harry thought it might be some thing to punish them with but 'wood' turned out to be a boy, "Follow me." She said and walked down the hall with a puzzled look from Wood to Harry and Gohan back to Wood. "Potter, Son, this is Oliver Wood. Wood I've found you a Seeker and a new Chaser." Wood's face when from puzzled to delight

"Are you serious, Professor?" he asked Professor McGonagall.

"Absolutely the boys are naturals. I've never seen flying like that. Your first time flying with a broom boys?" and she got two nods in reply

"He is built to be a Seeker, too." Wood said looking at Harry who was a little confused "And him for a chaser. Professor we need good brooms for them both, a Nimbus 2000 or a Cleansweep seven I'd say." Just then, a ringing sound came from Gohan's pocket

"Sorry Professor." Gohan said "It's my mom she has the phone enchanted with something connected to it. Can I answer the phone?"

"Understood." Professor McGonagall said, "Yes you may."

"Hi Mom... sorry... yes ma'am...yea a chaser...REALLY...oh ok thank you...Bye." Click "Umm... She says she would send a broom."

"What language was that?" Professor McGonagall, Harry, and Wood all asked Gohan

"Umm...Japanese." Gohan said with the Son grin, scratching the back of his head

"Oh" everyone said.

As stated before the phone that Gohan has runs off magic. I know cell phones were not popular in 1991 but BULMA made it and well she makes hover cars and time machines on a daily basis so a cell phone wouldn't be hard for her. Review please they really mean the world to a writer and **become my friend on Facebook you'll get exclusive info.**

Just Mione


	5. Friends

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

A Saiyan With Magic

Chapter 5. Friends

Gohan, Videl, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were heading back from dinner when something odd happened. They were walking up the stairs toward the common room when the stairs started to move. When the stairs stopped moving the five children stood together on the landing

"Let's go through that door." Videl suggested pointing at the door they were standing in front of.

"Good idea." Gohan agreed then he opened the door to see a lone dark hallway.

The group of five entered the hallway and walked down it. As they walked the torches that lined the walls lit themselves by the time they passed the fourth torch Ms. Noras, Mr. Filtch's cat wandered into the hallway. When they saw the cat they ran down the hallway because Flitch was always quick to follow his cat. They ran until they hit a locked door, which Harry and Ron tried to open, their attempts ended in failure but Gohan pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door.

"_Alohomora_." He said and the door unlocked itself, "I saw my mom do it when Vegeta locked himself in a closet." Gohan explained as they all entered the room that the door opened up into.

It would have been safer with Flitch catching them. Behind the door they found a huge three headed dog. This monstrous dog was barking at them and it had slime hanging from its three mouths.

"I don't think were allowed to be here." Ron said and they all turned around and left the room at a sprint or for others a quick walk. They locked the door behind them and didn't talk until they got to the entrance to Gryffindor tower and told the fat lady the password.

"What was that?" Videl demanded.

"A dog with three heads." Gohan said bluntly.

"Yeah, well, it was standing on something." Hermione stated her observation.

"Yeah well most of us were trying not to get eaten to notice." Ron argued.

"Well I'm going to bed before anyone gets another clever idea to get us killed or worse expelled!" Hermione stormed up the girls' staircase.

Everyone else went to their respective dorms and went to sleep for the night. After all of Gohan's roommates were sleeping he jumped out the window and went to the forest to train. In the morning, Gohan was woke up by Ron complaining that they had to go to class.

"I can't believe we actually have classes on Halloween." Ron wined as he got dressed, "I mean it's a holiday and this is a class we hate, Transfiguration."

"Hey well lets get to breakfast, I'm starving." Gohan said as he threw on his school robes and shoes.

"You're always hungry." Ron groaned and they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast

During breakfast the owls arrived, two of these owls had large packages, the two owls were both carrying long thin boxes. These two owls landed by Gohan and Harry.

The long thin packages turned out to be brooms. Harry was sent a Nimbus 2000 by McGonagall and Gohan was sent a broom named Flying Dragon, this broom was made by Bulma, she had sent a note with the broom.

Hey Gohan from what I can tell school is going great for you. Gryffindor huh? Your mom told me that you somehow got onto the Quidditch team. Congrads! Since you lucked onto the Quidditch team I decided to send you a broom. The Flying Dragon is something I've been working on when Vegeta is in the Gravity room. I named it "Flying Dragon" because I was thinking of Shenron. Tell me how it works! Good Luck Kiddo!

Shortly after the boys received their brooms they ran up to their dorm to put them away in a safe place. Then they met the others down in Transfiguration. When they got to their desks in Transfiguration there was a tin can sitting on there and McGonagall was standing in front of the class.

"Now that every one is here it is about time we start the lesson." McGonagall looked around her classroom "We will be changing these cans into bowls. The correct spell for this is _bola verto_. Now watch." She preformed the spell that she had taught them and turned her can in to a glass bowl. "Who would like to volunteer to do this in front of the class?" Almost automatically Hermione's hand sprung into the air. "Ah Miss Granger you want to give it a try well, then, go on."

Hermione raised her wand and said the spell. Her bowl came out perfect looking. The rest of the class continued on with the students all trying to turn their cans into bowls eventually every student had a glass bowl sitting in front of them. At the end of the lesson Professor McGonagall gave her students a Halloween surprise; she filled each persons bowl with pumpkin juice and let them keep the bowls.

"That was really nice of Professor McGonagall to let us keep the bowls." Videl said as everyone left the classroom.

"Yeah it was." Gohan agreed as his stomach gave a loud growl, "I guess I'm hungry, when is lunch?"

"Well we have charms, then lunch, free time and lastly the feast." Ron answered the rhetorical question, as the group walked to their Charms classroom on the second floor.

In Charms the class was using magic to make objects fly. The spell they were using was _Wingardium Leviosa_ which worked with a swish and flick motion. For the practice of this spell the class was divided up into pairs. Gohan was pared with Videl, Hermione with Ron, and Harry with Seamus. Each group had different results, Gohan and Videl got their feather to fly on the second try. Harry and Seamus' feather burst into flames. Ron and Hermione's feather did fly but there was drama.

Ron was apparently saying the spell wrong, at least according to his partner he was. Hermione corrected him, but even that turned into bickering. When the class was over Ron was continually making fun of Hermione and she stormed off crying. When Hermione ran off, Videl shot Ron and the rest of the boys a dirty look and ran off after Hermione.

"What did you do to her?" Gohan asked rounding on Ron

"Nothing," Ron shrugged Gohan's question off, "let's get to lunch."

The three boys went off to the Great Hall for lunch; some of the Professors were decorating for the feast later that day when they arrived. After lunch, Harry and Gohan went to Quidditch practice, Ron took a nap, and Hermione and Videl were nowhere to be found.

At practice Wood told Harry and Gohan about each of the balls and what each team member does with them. They also practiced flying and catching the balls that they would need to play the game.

"Very nice." Said wood, his eyes glinted, "I see what McGonagall meant… you two are naturals. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three nights a week." He opened the crate at his feet, "Right," He said, "now Quidditch is easy to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are 7 players on each team. Three chasers, Gohan your one of them, two beaters, one keeper, and a seeker. Harry you're a seeker." Gohan and Harry nodded as Wood told them of their positions on the team. As Harry and Gohan absorbed the new information, Wood took a red ball about the size of a soccer ball out of the crate.

"What is that?" Gohan asked quickly.

"This ball is called a Quaffle." Said Wood. "The chasers throw it to each other and try to get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points when it goes through a hoop."

"So I throw that ball and put it through the hoops to score." Gohan said "So, that's sort of like basketball on brooms, with six hoops?"

"What's basketball?" asked Wood curiously.

"A muggle sport." Harry supplied an easy answer.

"The keeper flies around the hoops and stops the other team from scoring, I'm keeper for Gryffindor." Wood proudly continued.

"So three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and a seeker," Harry, who was determined to remember it all, said. "And the chasers and keeper play with the Quaffle. Ok, I've got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the balls left inside the box.

"Yeah I was wondering that, too." Gohan said staring at the crate.

"I'll show you." Wood said, "Take these." He said handing Harry and Gohan small clubs, a bit short like a baseball bat. "I'm going to show you what Bludgers do." He said. "These two are Bludgers." He showed them two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the Quaffle. Gohan noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box "Stand back." Wood warned them then he freed the balls.

At once the balls rose high in the air, then pelted strait at Harry and Gohan's faces. They both instinctively swung at them, with the bats, to stop them from beating their faces in. They sent the Bludgers zig zagging away into the air, they zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of one of them and got it into the box. Gohan bent down, as the other one hit the ground, and pretended to wrestle the ball into the box.

"See?" Wood said while panting, "The Bludgers rocket around trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have the two Beaters on each team – the Weasley twins are ours – it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them to the other team."

"Have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked hoping he sounded off hand.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple broken bones but nothing worse than that. Now this is where you come in Harry you're the Seeker. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers."

"Unless I want my head chopped off." Harry supplied.

"Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves." Wood said and reached into the crate and opened a trap door. He took out a golden ball with wings the size of a walnut. "This is the Golden Snitch, it's very hard to catch because it's fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and the Quaffle to get it before the other teams Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages, I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. Well that's it. Any questions?" They shook their heads in understanding.

The three of them were practicing late into the day the sun started to set when they decided to stop. When they stopped the boys brought their brooms to the dorm and woke up Ron.

"Well let's get down to the feast." Harry said to Gohan and Ron.

"Yeah, food." Gohan agreed.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Harry asked.

"No I just have a huge appetite. It's from my father's side." Gohan scratched the back of his head as the boys left the dorm.

With that the three boys went down to the feast. In the Great Hall they found their seats by Neville. Ron and Gohan dug into the food on the table. Harry noticed that Videl and Hermione weren't there. He turned to Neville to ask where they were, if he knew.

"Parvati said that Hermione has been in the bathroom ever since Charms crying her eyes out and that Videl is with her." Neville answered his question.

"Thanks Neville." Harry said then he started to eat his dinner.

Everyone was eating and enjoying Halloween at Hogwarts. Suddenly Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall screaming about a troll in the dungeons. At this announcement the prefects were told to lead their house to the dorms immediately.

"Ron, Gohan, what about Videl and Hermione they don't know about the troll?" Harry said as they were leaving the Great Hall.

"Your right we've got to tell them." Gohan agreed. Harry and Gohan dragged Ron with them to the girls' bathroom.

When they arrived at the Girls Bathroom they saw the troll walk into the bathroom, then they heard the girls scream. When they heard the scream the boys ran in to see Hermione huddled in a corner and Videl rolling up her sleeves and getting in to a fighting stance.

"HEY OVER HERE!" Gohan yelled as Harry threw a blunt object at the troll. It turned around to face the boys, Harry took a running leap at the troll, and he wrapped his legs around its head and since his wand was in his hand it made it up the troll's nose.

The troll noticed the wand up its nose, and it retaliated by pulling Harry off by his feet. The troll swung Harry around by his feet and it was trying to hit him with its club.

Gohan rushed over to move Videl and Hermione out of danger. While Ron cast a spell a spell at the troll; the spell being _Wingardium Leviosa. _This made the troll's club levitate and then the club hit the troll on the head and it and Harry were knocked to the ground. Right after the troll fell, Harry took his wand back, and he moved away from the large creature they heard footsteps and adult voices coming closer to the bathroom.

Professor McGonagall ran into the bathroom, "What are you doing in here?" She demanded as Quirrell and Snape, who was limping, followed her into the bathroom

"Professor they were looking for us." Hermione said, "I thought I could handle it on my own because I've read all about them."

"And I thought I'd come help cause I thought I could take it down myself because I'm the world champ's daughter." Videl said proudly, going along with the lie.

"Well that was very foolish of you both. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor, for both of you. You two are lucky that those three boys showed up, you three are awarded five points each for Gryffindor. Get up to the tower the feast is being continued in the common room."

So how did that Chapter go? Like it? Hate it? Was I too close to the book for that one or was it ok? Drop me a review, I need some feedback/encouragement. It's been hard finding time to type this up and revamp it. Next chapter there is some more excitement and fun in store. **Become my friend on Facebook you'll get exclusive info.**

Just Mione


	6. Oops…I got angry…

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

A Saiyan With Magic

Chapter 6. Oops…I got angry…

Ever since they tackled a troll on Halloween, the three boys and two girls became the best of friends. As Harry and Gohan practiced their Quidditch and worked on their studies having Hermione as a friend was a great help. She would help Harry with his homework all the time, yet they found it weird that Gohan could work so quickly on his homework assignments; he told his friends that it came from his mothers influence.

On the morning of the Quidditch match, Wood woke Harry and Gohan up at the crack of dawn. The two boys took their showers and got ready for the day ahead of them.

They went to breakfast in their Quidditch robes and with their brooms in hand. The rest of the team was dressed the same. The team was eating their breakfast to have energy for the game, everyone that is except for Harry.

Harry was poking at his food, even with all of his friends telling or showing him that he should eat. When Gohan had his fill he decided to convince Harry to eat something as well.

"Harry you have to eat something. You need your strength and plus you might puke if you don't eat, believe me." Gohan said. Harry sighed then took a slice of toast off the table and took a bite out of it.

"Happy now?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Ten minutes later, the team sat in the locker room listening to Wood's pep talk. As the team exited the locker room they saw a couple in the corridor that Gohan recognized immediately.

"Mom? Dad? But how?" Gohan gasped.

"To see your match, son. And I was able to come back for a day because your mom is having a baby."

"Wow." Gohan was in shock that his father was back for the day.

"I told your father to go to the stands but he insisted on finding you first." Chi Chi smacked Goku's arm playfully.

"Good luck Gohan!" Goku said as he used Instant Transmission to disappear presumably into the stands.

Harry gave Gohan a weird look and asked, "Didn't you say that your father died?"

"Yeah er…he is…he, I guess came back for the day. I guess it's a magical thing." Gohan explained scratching the back of his head.

"I wish my parents were alive." Harry muttered to himself. Gohan felt bad for him and thought about the Dragon Balls.

The team was called onto the Quidditch pitch. The game was to start. Madame Hooch told the teams to make it a fair game and they were off. Gohan caught the Quaffle when it was tossed into the air for either team's chasers to catch. He passed the ball between the other chasers to score.

Harry was having an exciting day in the air. He noticed the snitch right after Gryffindor scored their first goal he started chasing it but Marcus Flint blocked his path and he lost sight of the snitch. When he saw the snitch again and started to go for it his broom started to jerk out of control. Eventually it stopped jerking him around and he regained control of his broom. He saw the snitch again, he dove for it. He was getting close to the ground; he toppled off the broom, landed on the ground and looked ill, until he burped up the snitch.

"I've got the snitch!" He screamed holding his hand up with the snitch clutched in his fist

After the match Gohan got his arm that was broken by a Bludger fixed in the hospital wing and then talked to his parents for a bit. He was then invited to tea at Hagrid's Hut. At tea they were discussing the match.

"It had to be Snape." Videl said referring to the out of control broom from earlier.

"Hermione, Videl and I saw him. He was cursing you broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off of you." Ron said pointing to Harry who was being served tea.

"Rubbish." Hagrid said, who hadn't heard what Videl, Hermione, and Ron were saying in the stands earlier. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

The five looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Gohan instinctively decided to tell him what is going on.

"I figured something out." He stated, "He tried to get past that three-headed-dog on Halloween. I smelt the blood and I saw him limping. I think he is trying to steal whatever it's guarding." Hagrid dropped the tea pot as he was serving Videl's tea.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" He said blotting Videl with a towel.

"Fluffy?" Harry, Ron and Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, he's mine, bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" Videl, Gohan, and Harry asked eagerly.

"Now don't ask me anymore," Hagrid said, gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape is trying to steal it." Harry wined.

"Rubbish." Hagrid said for the second time, "Snape is a Hogwarts teacher he'd do nothing of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" Cried Hermione, everyone guessed her mind changed about him "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why the broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn't try an' kill a student! Now listen to me, all five of yeh, yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's gaurdin' that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha!" said Harry, "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

Everyone was at dinner that night and the main topic was the Quidditch match. Gohan heard what Malfoy was talking about due to his saiyan hearing, he was talking about Goku. He heard most of Malfoy's conversation. Getting angrier and angrier.

"Ha! If Son is such a good father, why did he stay away so long?" Malfoy laughed

As soon as Gohan heard what Malfoy said he stood up and walked over to him and growled, "What did you say about my father?" Gohan lifted Malfoy up, out of his seat, with one hand and pinned him to the wall.

His emotions were taking over his whole body. His hair flickered gold for a few seconds and his eyes a dangerous teal.

His friends, teachers, and many other students ran over to see the fight. Gohan punched Malfoy in the gut lightly. Malfoy started gasping and coughing. "That was for my father you jerk."

"Gohan please let him go. You don't want to get expelled right?" Videl begged him to put Malfoy down.

Gohan's teal eyes looked into her pleading blue orbs, they were begging him to put Malfoy down. He quickly dropped Malfoy, to his satisfaction he heard a crack, and stormed out of the Great Hall and up to his dorm. Gohan went upstairs at his full speed. Since, he went up the stairs so fast it took awhile for his friends to get to the dorm. When Harry and Ron entered the dorm room, they asked what the whole scene in the Great Hall was about.

"Well he said, 'If Son was such a good father why did he stay away so long?' and well my father is a very touchy subject." Gohan his eyes back to their natural coal black, "Where are the girls?"

"They're in the common room." Harry gestured behind himself, to the stairs, "How'd you turn your hair and eyes a different color?"

"It's something my dad…" Gohan avoided eye contact with Harry and Ron, "I actually did that." He muttered to himself as they entered the common room. "Baka I'm a baka."

"Yes you are an idiot." Videl said loudly when she heard him calling himself an idiot in Japanese, "You know you look a lot like that kid from the cell games, the delivery boy."

"How could that be me, I was with my friends and family the entire time." He chuckled nervously.

"Gohan exactly how did you do that? Was it some kind of spell?" Hermione asked.

"No spell, It's genetic." Gohan mumbled as he sat down in a plush sofa near the fire and closed his eyes. "If you want I'll explain it all." He said in a slow voice.

"Please do." Videl sat next to him.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione do you want to hear this too?"

"Yeah." They sat down too.

"Ok it all started when I was four. I visited my father's friends, Krillin, Bulma, Master Roshi, Turtle, and Oolong at this island. My evil Uncle Raditz told my dad that he was an… Does any of you believe in aliens?" He received three nods and a retort.

"No there is evidence that they don't exist." Hermione argued.

"Scientists covered it up. Well my Uncle told my dad that he is a saiyan, so that means I am half Saiyan. A Saiyan is an alien warrior race in the planet trade business." Gohan paused, "A distinguishing characteristic is their tails." For effect Gohan pulled his tail out, "I broke my arm in the match and Madame Pomfrey gave me something to heal the bones but it grew back my tail."

"Wow that's cool." Ron's eyes grew wide.

"So then my Uncle kidnapped me and brought me to his spaceship. My dad and Piccolo came to my rescue. Dad and Piccolo teamed up and in the process of killing Raditz, Piccolo indirectly killed my dad. Now that I think about it I helped, I was to strong for my age, my power level was 1300ish and I head butted Raditz with all my strength. Well that is how it started and my father died, for the first time." Gohan explained, "Then I was trained for a year by Piccolo, six months alone in the wildness and the other six months to train my body for an upcoming battle. The rest of the Saiyans were coming to get the Dragon Balls." He paused when he saw funny looks pointed in his direction. "They are seven magical spheres when together grant a wish, like bringing people back from the dead. The two Saiyans wanted immortality, which they didn't get thanks to dad coming back to life while we were all dying. My father's bones all became crushed." Gohan stood up and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Was you dad paralyzed?" Videl asked.

"No." Gohan said, "Then I was six and I had to go to another planet called Namek because the dragon balls disappeared from earth because Kami and Piccolo are connected if one dies the other dies. In the battle with the Saiyans we lost Piccolo, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Tien. Vegeta turned up on Namek, The Ginyu Force, and Freeza, who was an evil space tyrant that destroyed the Saiyan race with one energy ball, turned up there too. Then my dad showed up on Namek and helped us defeat Freeza. Freeza blew up Namek but my dad had wished everyone off of Namek except Freeza and himself. While we were there we wished Piccolo back to life and Krillin died and that's when my dad became Super Saiyan for the first time. So somehow my dad made it to another planet when Namek blew up. A year later we brought everyone else back to life and a person named Trunks came from the future to give my father antidote for a heart virus and to warn us about the androids. So we trained for the coming of the androids then came Cell." Gohan paused and looked up at the ceiling.

"Now there is a lot of controversy concerning Cell, with most people other than the Z-team. Cell was the most traumatic time in my whole life." Gohan said looking at his friends shocked faces. "Videl I know you have seen this on TV and other places but..." He said as a golden light encompassed his body and his hair turned gold and his eyes teal

"Yeah I've seen that you _are_ the delivery boy from the Cell Games!" Videl stood up to face the demi-saiyan.

"No I'm not a 'delivery boy,' I'm the one who destroyed Cell."

"No you didn't my father did." Videl argued, Gohan crossed his arms, "Well if you really did do it then how did you do it?"

"Well I went into my Super Saiyan two form because Cell got me really angry by killing somebody I was 'friends' with, but the killing of cell came after my dad sacrificed himself because I was being cocky and Cell took advantage of that. Eventually I killed Cell by doing my fathers signature move while Cell did the same exact move and the power from both blasts took him down for good." Gohan powered down. "After Cell was defeated we went to Kami's lookout. Where Dende healed me and we wished all those killed by Cell back to life, but since my father was brought back to life already we had to make a special wish just for him. He decided that he didn't want to come back to life because all the bad guys come for him." Gohan said with a silent tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Videl gave him a hug just as Professor McGonagall came in the room.

"MR. SON! What was the meaning of holding Mr. Malfoy to the wall like that?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"He insulted my father."

"That gives you no right to hurt and innocent student."

"I understand Professor, but the subject of my father is a very touchy subject."

"Well I'm still talking 50 points from Gryffindor and you have detention for a week." Professor McGonagall told him and she left the tower. The rest of the house entered the common room

"Wow Gohan!" Fred said making his way over to the five friends.

"You stood up to McGonagall." Finished George.

"It was nothing." He said as tears slid down his face.

"Mate why are you crying?" Fred asked.

"It's nothing." Gohan shook his head.

So Gohan got ANGRY oops… Secret is out. Now his friends know what he is and know about the dragon balls. Will they accept him now that they know he is an alien? Will Harry ask more about the dragon balls? Read and find out. Review and you may know before everyone else. **Become my friend on Facebook you'll get exclusive info.**

Just Mione


	7. Looking Back

A Saiyan With Magic

Chapter 7 Looking Back

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gohan, and Videl started looking in the library, for information on Flamel, every time that they had free time but today, the day the people going home for Christmas left, everyone except Hermione was in the Great Hall hanging out.

"Ron, Gohan, why aren't you two packed yet?" Hermione said rolling a suitcase behind her as she approached where her friends were located.

"My parents are going to visit my brother Charlie in Romania." Ron said looking at the Wizard Card, he was holding. Hermione nodded in acceptance then looked at Gohan for his reason.

"My mom called and told me to stay here." Gohan replied putting down his fork. _I hate eating with these._ He thought as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of chopsticks. _That's better._ He sighed and returned to his food. His tail was swinging along behind him when Videl decided to try something new.

"Shh... don't tell him." Videl mouthed to her friends sneaking behind Gohan. She took his tail into her grasp and pulled on it.

"AAAHHHH!" Gohan screamed. Food flew everywhere as he fell out of his seat, unconscious.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Videl said surprised as she got down on the floor and shook Gohan's shoulder, trying to get him to wake up.

"Well Happy Christmas." Hermione said stunned at the scene on the floor, she then turned around and left the Great Hall.

Twenty minutes later, Gohan was coming to, rubbing his eyes, he saw Videl hovering over him. Watching him to make sure he was alright, he assumed. Wherever he was, he was comfortable and didn't want to move from that spot.

"Where am I?" Gohan mumbled trying to focus his eyes.

"Umm...the common room. You passed out when I pulled your tail." Videl explained.

"Oh that is what that throbbing pain is." He mumbled softly.

"Mate, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Gohan winced as he sat up.

"Gohan are you-"

"Gohan stop lying, I saw you wince just then." Videl interrupted Harry.

"I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed." Gohan said abruptly. He stood up, stretched his muscles, and wrapped his tail around his waist firmly. "Good Night."

"But it's the afternoon." Videl said.

"Not in Japan." Gohan retorted and walked up the stairs and into the boys' dorm. He went over to his bed pulled the curtains closed around himself and started to meditate. Gohan meditated all night long; for the most part, he was trying to make his tail impervious to people pulling on it. In the morning, it was Ron's voice that pulled Gohan out of his meditation.

"Wake up its Christmas!" Ron said excitedly.

"Nani?" Gohan said opening his eyes to see the mass of red hair.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." He shook his head as he got out of bed. He stood up and stretched then followed Ron down into the common room.

"Happy Christmas!" Harry called when he saw Ron and Gohan enter the common room.

The boys then proceeded to open their presents, stopping when Videl walked down the stairs. Videl, Ron, Harry, and Gohan exchanged holiday greetings then went back to opening their gifts.

"Oh there is one left." Videl noticed a gift still under the tree, "Hey Harry what's this?" Videl passed him the package with his name on it.

"Let's see it then." Harry took the gift from her and opened it up. It looked like a mass of fabric; he found a note in the folds of the fabric. "_'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.'_ No name." Harry lifted the fabric up completely out of the wrapping, "It's some sort of cloak." Harry said looking at it.

"Put it on!" Ron encouraged him. Harry swung the cloak around his shoulders and his body disappeared instantly.

"You're invisible!" Videl gasped.

"I am?" Harry looked down to where his feet should be and didn't see them, "I'm invisible." he said shocked.

"It's an invisibility cloak, those are really rare." Ron said amazed, "Wonder who gave it to you."

They had a wonderful Christmas day. The Twins, Harry, Ron, Gohan, and Videl had a snowball fight in the grounds. Before the snowball fight, Harry pulled Gohan on the side to ask more about the dragon balls.

"Well you collect them, say the summoning spell, and make your wishes. Why?" Gohan explained.

"I'd want to collect them and wish my parents back to life." Harry admitted.

"I don't see why we can't." Gohan shrugged, "We will go, and collect the dragon balls one summer, it shouldn't be too hard."

Harry and Ron played wizard chess while Gohan and Videl stayed outside to train. At one point Videl actually asked Gohan to spar with her, he declined, of course. After awhile everyone went to the Great Hall for the Christmas feast and enjoyed it. After the feast the five friends went up to bed and went to sleep, for Gohan, it was needed he hadn't slept last night. Gohan was having a great dream about the picnic he had with his family before the Cell Games.

"Ron, Gohan you gotta see this!" Harry screamed waking the two boys up.

"What happened?" Gohan sat bolt upright, his eyes scanning the room for the danger.

"There's something you've gotta see!" Harry said excitedly. Not a minute later, the three boys slipped under the invisibility cloak and walked the halls of the school to get to an empty classroom. When they entered the classroom, Harry threw the invisibility cloak off and Harry ran over to a mirror. "Come on! Come! Come look! It's my parents!"

"Uh Harry, I only see the three of us." Gohan said when he and Ron stood by Harry in front of the mirror.

"Look in properly. Go on, stand there." Harry said gesturing to Gohan as he and Ron moved out of the way, "There you see them don't you?"

"No I see my father come back to life and my mother, happy, with a baby boy in her arms." Gohan said, joy in his eyes and a smile on his face, "Ron you look; I can't see them." Gohan moved away from the mirror.

"That's me! Only I'm Head Boy and I'm holding the Quidditch Cup and bloody hell I'm Quidditch captain too! I look good! Guys do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"No my father won't come back to life, he refuses." Gohan said with a sigh.

The boys slipped back under the invisibility cloak and then went back to their dorm to get some sleep. In the morning, they met up with Videl at breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Videl follow me." Gohan said after they ate breakfast.

"Why?"

"I want to show you something." He offered.

"Fine." She agreed.

They both stood up and left the Great Hall. They walked through the halls of the castle and got to the classroom where the mirror was located. They entered the classroom and Gohan stepped in front of the mirror, Videl at his side.

"Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Gohan directed and stepped away from the mirror.

"I see me and my mother and father together. I think its showing a 'what if.'" Videl said, staring at the mirror.

Day by day of the Christmas break, Harry, Gohan, and Videl visited the mirror to see their families again and again. Gohan would sense for kis on the way there and back to make sure that they would not get caught. The day before term was going to start, the three friends all went down to the room with the mirror covered in the invisibility cloak. They tore off the cloak and headed toward the mirror.

"Back again you three? I see that you, like many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you know what it does. Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look in the mirror and see only himself exactly as he is." Dumbledore surprised them by speaking from the shadows.

"So it shows us what we want, whatever we want." Harry said.

"Yes and no." Dumbledore answered, "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest and most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you Harry, who have never known your family you see them standing beside you and Gohan and Videl you wish your parents would be with you once more. But, remember this, this mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow, it will be moved to a new home. I must ask you three not to go looking for it again. It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

So how was that chapter? For those who were confused, Nani means what in Japanese. Yes, Gohan's friends still love him, and Harry did inquire about the dragon balls. So let's see what happens next. Review or friend me on facebook. **Become my friend on Facebook you'll get exclusive info.**

Just Mione


	8. Hide and Seek Trouble

A Saiyan With Magic

Chapter 8 Hide and Seek Trouble

"I had you looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid?" Hermione said walking into the library, a large leather bound book in her arms. She slammed the book onto the table in front of Videl, Gohan, Harry, and Ron. "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"This is light?" Ron scoffed, Hermione glared at the red-head.

"Of course! Here it is! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" Hermione read from the book.

"The what?" Everybody but Hermione exclaimed.

"Honestly, don't you read?" she said agitated, "'The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It can transform any metal to pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life.'" She read from the book again. "Which will make the drinker immortal." She looked up from the book.

"Immortal?" Gohan gasped thinking of Vegeta, Nappa, and Frieza quests for immortality.

"It means you'll never die." Videl supplied.

"I know what it means." Gohan groaned.

"'The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday.' That's what Fluffy's guarding. That's what's under the trap door. The Sorcerer's Stone." Hermione stopped the two by reading the book aloud again.

After dinner that night, the five friends slipped under the invisibility cloak and snuck off to Hagrid's Hut. Gohan made sure to check for any kis on the way down to the Hut. Once they reached the door of Hagrid's Hut, they knocked on it.

When they knocked Hagrid screamed through the closed door, "Oh Hello, don't wish to be rude but I'm in no fit state to entertain right now."

"We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!" The five friends said in unison.

"Oh." Hagrid opened the door and let everyone inside,

"We think Snape is trying to steal it." Videl said as they all sat down.

"Are you still on about him?" Hagrid asked, tending to the fire.

"Hagrid, we know he's after it. We don't know why." Harry said.

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone. He's not about to steal it."

"What!" Harry and Ron asked together.

"You heard. Come on, I'm a bit preoccupied today." Hagrid said turning and facing them.

"Wait a minute, 'one of the teachers'?" Ron asked.

"Of course. There are other things protecting it right?" Gohan said, "Spells and stuff?"

"Right you are, waste of bloody time, if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Ain't a soul knows how, except for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I should not have told you that." Hagrid said and then turned back around and reached into a pot that was hanging over the fire. He pulled out an extremely hot egg and brought it to the table.

"Hagrid what exactly is that?" Harry asked eying the egg cautiously.

"That? It's-"

"I know what that is." Ron and Gohan gasped.

"But, Hagrid, how did you get one?" Ron asked awed.

"Well I won it. Off a stranger I met down at the pub. Seemed quite glad to get rid of it, as a matter of fact." Hagrid said as the egg started to shake and Videl, Ron, Hermione, and Harry backed away from the table. The egg cracked, pieces flew everywhere, and an animal inside of it stretched its wings and looked at everyone who was around the table.

"Is that a dragon?" Hermione asked staring at the animal.

"That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback. My brother works with these in Romania." Ron said.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid said as the dragon spit a tiny ball of fire at Hagrid's beard. "Oh bless him. Look, he knows his mummy. Hello Norbert." He said petting the dragon's neck.

"Norbert?" Harry asked.

"He's gotta have a name, don't he?" Hagrid said, "Don't you Norbert?" He said petting it again. "He'll have to be trained up a bit, of course." Hagrid looked toward the window, "Who's that?" He asked. The five friends turned around to see Crabbe and Malfoy running away toward the castle.

"Crabbe and Malfoy." They all gasped.

"Oh dear. You better leave." Hagrid said ushering them out the door and they ran to the castle once they were all outside.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon. Told me so the first time I met him." Harry said as they were walking up to the common room.

"It's crazy, and worse, Malfoy knows." Ron said.

"I don't understand. Is that bad?" Hermione asked.

"It's bad." Videl answered.

"Good evening." Professor McGonagall said as the five friends walked toward her, Crabbe, and Malfoy. "Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about at night. Therefore as punishment for your actions 50 points will be taken."

"50!" Ron said outraged.

"Each." Professor McGonagall stated, "To ensure it doesn't happen again all seven of you will receive detention."

"Excuse me, Professor, perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the seven of us."

"No you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. Honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention."

The next night Gohan, Videl, Ron, Harry, and Hermione went down to the Entrance Hall to meet Flitch, Malfoy, and Crabbe so that the seven students could do their detentions. They all exited the castle in silence, except for Filch, who was trying to scare the students.

"A pity they let the old punishments die; was a time a detention found you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God I miss the screaming." Filch was saying as he took the seven 'culprits' to their detention, horror written on everyone's face except for Gohan's, nothing could be worse then Piccolo's training when he was just a four year old.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest. A sorry lot this is, Hagrid. Good god, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?"

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony." Hagrid answered the unspoken questions.

"Well that's good for him. He'll be with his own kind." Gohan supplied.

"What if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby." Hagrid moaned.

"Oh for god's sake, pull yourself together. You're going into the forest. Got to have your wits about you." Filch yelled at Hagrid.

"The forest? I thought that was a joke." Malfoy squeaked, "We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed and there are werewolves in the forest."

"There's more than werewolves in those trees boy. You can be sure of that. Nighty-night." Filch said and then left.

"Right, let's go." Hagrid said and he guided them into the forest. They walked into the forest, following Hagrid. After awhile, Hagrid bent down in front of a silvery puddle, stuck two of his fingers in it, and sniffed the substance.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked.

"What were here for, see that?" He pointed at the puddle, "That's unicorn blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now this one has been hurt bad by something. So it's our job to go find the poor beast." Hagrid explained to the seven kids. "Malfoy, Crabbe, come with me. Hermione, Harry take Fang. Gohan, Videl, Ron go together."

"Ok." was heard as a loud mumble.

Gohan, Videl, and Ron walked through the trees in silence. Gohan was looking for any menacing kis and listening to all of the noises in the forest, he had been training in the forest, so he knew what lived in it; he just didn't want anything hurting his friends.

"So Gohan what do you see in the mirror?" Videl asked as the three walked through the trees.

"Um...I see my family as, well, a family, all together." Gohan shrugged.

For about ten minutes, as they walked through the forest, the three friends talked about the Sorcerer's Stone and what it could do in the wrong person's hands. They stopped talking when Gohan heard Hermione scream. At the sound of Hermione screaming, Gohan located her ki and picked up Videl and Ron, one friend in each arm. He flew over to where Hermione's ki was located.

He landed and placed his friends down. They saw Harry fallen over on the roots of a tree, a cloaked figure swooping closer and closer to Harry. A centaur jumped in between Harry and the cloaked figure. Behind the cloaked figure was a unicorn lying on it's side a pool of its blood on the ground. The centaur jumping in front of Harry made the cloaked figure run away.

"Harry Potter you must leave you are known to many creatures here. The Forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you."

"What was that thing you saved me from?' Harry asked.

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn, drinking its blood will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. For you have slain something so pure that from the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life, a cursed life."

"Who would choose such a life?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"Can you think of no one?"

"Do you mean to say that the thing that killed the unicorn, that was drinking it's blood, that was Voldemort?"

"Do you know what is hidden in the school this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone." Harry's eyes went wide.

"Harry your alright!" Hermione ran back into the clearing with Hagrid and everyone else following her.

When they got back to the common room that night. The five friends, started to put all the pieces, the Sorcerer's Stone and what the centaur told Harry, together. They figured that it must be that Snape is helping Voldemort get the Stone so that Voldemort could come back.

How was that chapter? What will happen next? Review or friend me on facebook. **Become my friend on Facebook you'll get exclusive info.**

Just Mione


	9. Home

A Saiyan With Magic

Chapter 9 Home

"I heard Hogwarts' final exams were frightful but I found that enjoyable." Hermione said as the five friends walked from their potions exam.

"Speak for yourself." Videl said, "Harry are you ok?" She asked noticing Harry rubbing his forehead.

"My scar, it keeps burning." Harry groaned, his hand over his scar.

"It's happened before." Hermione said consolingly.

"Not like this." Harry complained.

"You should go see the nurse." Gohan suggested.

"It's a warning. It means danger is coming." Harry muttered, "Oh of course!" His eyes lit up as he got an idea.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon and a stranger just happens to have one? I mean how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?" Harry explained his idea, and then started to run off to Hagrid's Hut. When they got to Hagrid's Hut, Hagrid was outside playing an instrument.

"Hagrid who gave you Norbert's egg? What did he look like?" Gohan asked as he was the first to reach Hagrid.

Hagrid put down his instrument, "I don't know never saw his face. He kept his hood up."

"But you and this guy talked right?" Gohan asked as his friends came up to his side.

"He wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I said 'After Fluffy a dragon's gonna be no problem.'"

"Was he interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Of course he was interested. How often do you come across a three-headed dog? But I told him, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him.' Take Fluffy for example, play him music and he falls fast asleep. I shouldn't have told you that." Hagrid said proudly, the five friends ran toward the castle, "Where are you going?" Hagrid yelled to their retreating backs.

They ran up into the castle and did not stop until they ran into Professor McGonagall's office. When they entered the office, she was grading exams.

"We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore immediately." Harry said as they got to her desk.

"I'm afraid he is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left."

"He's gone? But this is important!" Harry said outraged, "This is about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"How do you know..." Professor McGonagall started to ask.

"Someone is going to try to steal it!" Videl said.

"I don't know how you found out about the stone but I assure you it is well protected." Professor McGonagall said surprised, "Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly." Then the five friends retreated from the room quietly, talking only once they got in the hallway.

"Hagrid had to of met Snape." Gohan said.

"So Snape knows how to get past Fluffy." Videl finished.

"And with Dumbledore gone..." Hermione started to say.

"Good afternoon." The object of their conversation sneered, "What would five young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" Videl, Gohan, and Harry glared at Snape.

"We were just..." Hermione trailed off.

"You ought to be careful. Somebody may think your up to something." Snape sneered noticing the three glares in his direction.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked of Harry after Snape walked away.

"We go down the trapdoor. Tonight." Harry said with determination.

That night Gohan grabbed his wand and slipped into his training Gi, who knew what they were about to face he told himself. Harry assembled the flute that Hagrid gave him for Christmas and the invisibility cloak. Harry and Ron followed Gohan's suggestion and changed into clothes that were durable. The girls met the boys in their dorm and they all walked into the seemingly empty common room.

"Trevor." Ron hissed upon seeing the toad, "Trevor go! You shouldn't be here!"

"Neither should you. You're sneaking out again aren't you?" Neville said rising from the chair.

"Neville, listen we were..." Videl started to explain but was cut short.

"NO I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again! I'll fight you!" Neville defensively said, raising his fists.

"Neville I'm really sorry about this. _Petericus Totalus._" Hermione pointed her wand at Neville and he fell to the floor, stiff as a board.

"Your a little scary sometimes, you know that?" Ron said amazed looking at the motionless Neville on the floor. "Brilliant but scary."

"Lets go." Harry said leading the way.

Harry tossed the cloak over himself, Ron, Hermione, and Videl. Gohan was going to watch for ki levels as they went to the forbidden corridor. Once they got to the door, Hermione unlocked it, and they stepped inside the room. They heard a harp playing in the background and Fluffy was sleeping.

"He's snoring." Gohan whispered.

"Snape must have put a spell on the harp!" Videl said pointing at the harp.

"It's got horrible breath." Ron said as the five friends walked toward the sleeping Fluffy.

"The trapdoor is under its paw, I'll move it, it looks heavy." Gohan walked closer to Fluffy.

"I'll help." Videl chimed in, moving closer to the dog.

"No." Gohan said flatly pushing her back. He bent down and picked the paw up with one hand, holding it just high enough to open the trapdoor with his other hand. "I'll go last." He commanded as all he could hear in the room was deep breathing in his ear. "GO!" Gohan commanded and his friends jumped down the trapdoor. The dog was fully awake by the time Gohan jumped down the trapdoor.

"Lucky this plant thing is here, really." Ron said as he lay in a plant along with his other friends.

"Oh crap." Gohan mumbled as the plant started to move and wrap itself around his arms and legs. He noticed the same was happening to his friends.

"This is Devil's Snare don't move. You must relax. If you don't it will only kill you faster!" Hermione explained.

"Kill us faster!" Videl, Harry, and Ron screamed taken aback at Hermione's words.

Just then, Gohan and Hermione slid under the plant and landed on a stone floor below it. "Guys relax. Trust me." Gohan called up to his friends, within a few seconds Videl slid under the plant and Gohan caught her.

"Thanks." She blushed, very slightly as he put her down. "I'm fine, listen to us, just relax!" Videl called and Harry listened and slid through the Devil's Snare.

"He's not relaxing is he?" Hermione said irritated as Gohan shot a KI blast at the Devil's Snare, there was no impact on the plant.

Gohan pulled out his wand, "Ugh! _Lumus Solem_!" A bright stream of sunlight erupted from the tip of his wand and Ron fell through to meet his friends.

"What's that sound?" Videl asked.

"Don't know, birds maybe." Harry suggested they found a door.

"No can't be, I can't sense anything from them." Gohan said. "Well we have to get to the stone before Snape so lets go."

At Gohan's words, Harry pushed open the door and the five friends entered the room. It was amazing. There were small winged golden flying objects that seamed to make the sky glitter.

"Are those flying keys?" Gohan quirked his head to the side.

"Yeah unless I'm seeing things." Videl replied with her mouth open in surprise.

"I bet one of them fits that door." Harry said looking around the room for a way to get one of the keys. He saw a broom that was floating in midair and he walked over to it.

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry answered softly, "Strange." He mumbled his hand over the broom.

"What are we going to? Do there must be a thousand keys up there." Hermione groaned in desperation.

"Well we want to find a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty." Ron said while standing in front of the door that they needed to unlock.

"There the one with the broken wing!" Harry pointed up to the keys.

"I'll get it." Gohan said locating the key

"I will." Harry said.

"We both will." Gohan retorted. Gohan took to the air and Harry grabbed the broom, the second Harry touched the broom the keys starting flying fast, complicating everything.

Gohan's eyes were still on the key, he pushed himself through the air faster than Harry's broom could go. Gohan stretched out his hand and grasped the flying key in his hand. He flew quickly to the door where Hermione, Ron, and Videl were standing, Harry following him. He thrust the key into Videl's hand and she opened the door. Gohan and Harry flew into the next room after Hermione, Ron, and Videl had entered it. The five friends walked quickly on a path from the door. On their sides were broken marble statues, once the path opened they saw a giant chessboard. They walked across the chessboard but they were stopped by the white pawns brandishing swords.

"What are we going to do now?" Videl asked.

"It's obvious isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room." Ron said smirking. "Harry, Gohan take the empty bishops' squares. Hermione your queenside castle, Videl king side castle. As for me I'll be a knight." Ron ordered, and everyone went to their respective places.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Well white moves first, and then we play." Ron said and a white pawn moved.

"Ron you don't suppose this is going to be like real wizard chess, do you?" Hermione asked a note of hysteria in her voice.

Unfortunately, Hermione was right; it was just like wizard's chess. The game played a normally as possible except when Ron had to move his friends out of the way of getting hurt. The five friends continued to play until Ron had to sacrifice himself.

"Wait a minute!" Harry called to Ron.

"You understand why Harry?" Ron said, "Once I make my move the queen will take me. Then you are free to check the king."

"No, Ron, no!"

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself!" Videl shook her head.

"No there must be another way!" Hermione pleaded.

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or what?" Ron spat back. "Harry, it's you that has to go on, I know it. Not any of us, you." Harry nodded solemnly, and then Ron made his move. The queen attacked him. Harry told everyone not to move to help Ron because they were still playing, then Harry made his move and the game was over. Harry, Hermione, Gohan, and Videl ran to Ron's side, and Harry started to give orders.

"Videl, go to the owlery, send Dumbledore a message. Gohan, Hermione, help Ron. Ron's right I have to go on." Harry said and Videl ran out of the room.

"You'll be ok, Harry. Your a great wizard. You really are." Hermione said, while Gohan fussed with Ron.

"Not as good as you." Harry said.

"Me, books and cleverness. There are more important things. Friendship and bravery. And, Harry, Just be careful." Hermione said and hugged him, she let go and Harry left for the door behind the chess set.

Gohan turned to Hermione, "We need to get Ron up to the hospital wing. Videl probably took the broom already, I'll fly you and Ron up through the trapdoor, and then I'm coming back down. I want to watch Harry's back."

"Alright." Hermione said as Gohan lifted Ron up and put him under one of his arms. She let Gohan do the same with her and he flew off at top speed through the rooms they had just been through. He flew them over to the hospital wing, dropped them off. Hermione thanked him for a few minutes, but when she noticed he was getting fidgety, she let him go. He flew back to the room with the chess set and went through the door that Harry had gone through.

He walked down a long set of stairs at the bottom of the stairs he saw a wall of fire. He ran down the steps faster. At the bottom of the steps he hovered just enough to see over the fire, what he saw shocked him. It was Professor Quirrell with a face on the back of his head and he was attacking Harry, he had his hand around Harry's throat.

Harry grabbed Quirrell's hand and it turned into ash in front of Gohan's eyes.

"What is this magic?" Quirrell screamed.

"Fool get the stone!" The face screamed, and Quirrell reached for a red stone that was lying next to Harry. Harry pushed his hands in Quirrell's face and Quirrell's body turned to ash and split on the ground in front of Harry. Harry grabbed the stone as a transparent vapor rose from Quirrell's body and flew at Harry, it knocked him unconscious.

Gohan then flew over the flames and grabbed Harry's body from the ground and he flew back over the flames, with Harry and the stone in his arms. Gohan flew back through all the rooms and back through the trapdoor. He flew Harry to the hospital wing and ran inside of it. "Madam Pomfrey!"

Gohan, Videl, Hermione, and Ron were walking down to the hospital wing to visit Harry again when they spotted him leaving the infirmary.

"Hey Harry!" Gohan and Videl called to Harry as Hermione and Ron asked Harry how he was doing.

"I'm alright. You?"

"Never better." Hermione smiled as they ran down to Harry.

That day the five friends relaxed on the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry and Gohan took their brooms out and flew around the grounds. It was a beautiful day; they retired to their dormitories when the sun was going down. The next day they spent most of it packing their trunks back up because they would be going home the following day.

For dinner on the last night, there was a feast, when the five friends walked into the Great Hall it was to see that it was decorated in the Slytherin colors. There were banners of silver and green hanging from the ceiling. The tables were full of food and everyone started eating once they sat down. Professor McGonagall tapped her glass with her spoon, to get everyone's attention. Professor Dumbledore stood up once everyone was looking in the direction of the staff table.

"Another year gone and now as I understand it the house cup needs awarding. The points stand thus. In fourth, place Gryffindor with 262 points. In third, place Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second, place Ravenclaw with 426 points, and in first place with 472 points, Slytherin house. Yes, well done, Slytherin, well done. However, recent events must be taken into account, and I have a few last minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect while others were in grave peril, 50 points. To Miss Videl Satan, for thinking rationally under pressure, 25 points. To Mister Gohan Son, for protecting your friends when they were in grave danger, 25 points. To Mister Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years, 50 points. To Mister Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points."

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione whispered to the Gryffindors.

"And finally it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom. Assuming that my calculations are correct, a change in decoration is in order." Dumbledore said, clapping his hands once, and the banners changed to red and gold of Gryffindor. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

The next day found the five friends dragging their trunks to the scarlet train engine at Hogsmeade Train Station. They were putting their trunks in the luggage compartment.

"Come on, now. Hurry up, you'll be late." Hagrid called as Harry gave Hedwig to the conductor.

"Come on Harry." Hermione said stepping on the train.

"One minute." Harry said walking over to Hagrid.

"Thought you were leaving with out saying good bye, did you?" Hagrid asked Harry, reaching into his pocket. "This is for you." He said handing Harry a beautiful book. Harry opened it up and saw a picture of his mother, father, and himself as a baby. On the next page, there was a picture of Gohan, Ron, Hermione, Videl, and himself.

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry said hugging Hagrid.

"Go on. On with you. On with you now." Hagrid smiled, "Oh listen Harry. If that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief you could always threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with his tail."

"But we're not allowed to do magic outside of school. You know that."

"I do but your cousin don't, do he?" Hagrid said and Harry went to the train, smiling.

"Feels strange to be going home doesn't it?" Hermione asked as Harry stepped up to join his friends.

"I'm not going home, not really." Harry responded, closing the door of the train behind him. Hagrid waved and the castle left their views as they found a place to sit for their journey.

Well that's it folks, at least for year one. Year two will be posted in this same story. I have some of year two written down on paper, I shall type it soon, I hope. Till then check out my other stories and my Facebook page for updates. Review!

Just Mione


End file.
